It is known that a wall surface suction-type travel device as is described in PTL 1 is, for example, capable of traveling on a wall surface while being suctioned on the wall surface. The wall surface suction-type travel device described in PTL 1 includes nine recessed decompression chambers facing a wall surface and two suction devices to suck in air from the decompression chambers. One of the suction devices sucks in air from the five decompression chambers, whereas the other suction device sucks in air from the remaining four decompression chambers. The wall surface suction-type travel device is thereby suctioned on the wall surface. Even if any one of the decompression chambers arrives over a hollow, a through-hole, or any other depression in the wall surface and the decompression chamber reaches atmospheric pressure by communicating with an outside through the hollow or the depression, the wall surface suction-type travel device continues being suctioned on the wall surface by the remaining decompression chambers.